


Love at First Sight

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Autistic Steven Universe, Crushes, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Other, Prompt Fic, Stevidot, Stevidot Month 2019, Stim Toys, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven and Peridot discuss crushes and love.





	Love at First Sight

“You know, Garnet says love-at-first-sight doesn’t exist,” Steven says, flicking his fidget spinner as he slumps on the couch.

Peridot looks up from her tablet, halfway through typing a cheep. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I was just thinking. And, well, she’s right, I think. People don’t fall in love when they first see each other. But… they do get crushes.”

“Oh dear,” Peridot says. “Please don’t tell me you’re about to talk about love, Steven.”

He giggles. “A bit.”

Peridot sighs, but can’t quite keep the smirk off of her face. “Okay then. What are you talking about?”

“Just that, well, people crush on others when they first see each other. But just like Garnet said, love takes time and love takes work. And… and, well, I had a crush on you when we first met.”

His face burning, Steven stares down at his stim toy, blushing even redder when Peridot looks at him.

She laughs. “You had a ‘crush’ on me when you saw me at the Galaxy Warp?”

“Actually… no, not then.”

“Well, that makes more sense,” Peridot says, shifting closer and watching him flick the fidget spinner.

“I mean… when I let you out of your bubble in the Temple… the first time I saw the real you… I got a crush on you.”

“Even though we were enemies? Wow, you really are weird.”

It’s Steven’s turn to laugh, an awkward giggling escaping him. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I fell in love with you… after we saved Earth from the Cluster. We worked together and… yeah, I’ve been in love with you ever since.”

Peridot stares at him. “Wow, thanks… I don’t know what else to say.”

“Sorry, that was sappy,” he says.

“Yes, it was. I love you.”

Steven smiles. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
